


Gracias Naruto

by Natzabel



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 05:12:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3434822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Natzabel/pseuds/Natzabel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nunca en su problemática vida pensó que estaría comiendo ramen con la única chica de su equipo, y todo gracias a Naruto Uzumaki.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gracias Naruto

Nunca en su problemática vida pensó que estaría comiendo ramen con la única chica de su equipo, y todo gracias a Naruto Uzumaki.

Todo había empezado esta mañana, cuando el gennin se les había aparecido de la nada con un cupón gratis para dos personas en el restaurante Ichiraku, cualquiera pensaría que el chico no se perdería esta oportunidad por nada del mundo pero no fue así; se los había dado ya que ese día saldría a buscar de nuevo al Uchiha, y la fecha de vencimiento de la promoción era justamente hoy a las seis de la tarde.

No sabía cómo habían terminado los dos juntos sentados en la barra del restaurante, sólo recordaba que Chouji había preferido ir a comer carne y que Asuma-sensei se había ido con la excusa de que tenía que ver a Kurenai-sensei. Y así se encontraban ahora, los dos sentados uno al lado del otro esperando que el viejo del restaurante les sirviera un gran plato del delicioso ramen.

No pudo evitar notar como Ino lo volteaba a ver cada 5 segundos, le iba a decir algo en ese momento pero el señor los interrumpio.

\- Disfruten de este delicioso plato.–Les dijo sonriendo el dueño del restaurante.

\- Muchas gracias.-Les respondieron los dos sin verlo.

Por primera vez en toda su vida no sabía qué hacer, solo se quedó viendo como la Yamanaka tomaba los palitos y comenzaba a comer, la imitó y comenzó a sorber los fideos.

\- Shikamaru.-Le llamó la rubia sonrojada.

\- ¿Sí?.-Dirigió su mirada a su compañera de equipo.

\- ¿Esta delicioso el ramen, verdad?.–Le dijo sonriendo.

\- Si.–No sabía que decir, se sentía incómodo y nervioso era la primera vez que se encontraba sólo con una chica, y más nervioso le ponía saber que esa chica era Ino Yamanaka.

\- Shikamaru…

\- Ino…

Volteo a ver a la rubia, justo en el momento en que esta hacía lo mismo y sus caras quedaron muy juntas, se sonrojo sin poder evitarlo al igual que ella. “Se ve hermosa” era lo único que pasaba por su mente en ese momento. La chica le sonrió y él le correspondió la sonrisa aún sonrojado. Siguieron comiendo y al terminar, se dirigieron a la azotea donde siempre se encontraba Shikamaru en sus ratos libres a contemplar las nubes. Después de pasarse lo que quedaba de tarde observando el cielo, dejo a la chica en su casa, prometiéndose volverse a ver mañana para agradecer al Uzumaki por el cupón.

Shikamaru ese día admitió que se había pasado bien con la chica, se preguntaba si eso era tener una cita y esperaba que eso se siguiera repitiendo; debía admitir que nada de eso hubiera pasado sino fuera por Naruto, algún día se lo agradecería ya que le había permitido pasar un lindo día con la chica que le gustaba en secreto.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Pequeño drabble de esta pareja tan tierna, me encanta ellos dos juntos.


End file.
